


Yet Another Pie Fic

by kayliemalinza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pie, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: “You know, I’m pretty good at baking pie,” says Lisa, and maybe she was going for casual but it came out kinda threatening? But Dean likes that so no problem. “I’ll bake a pie just for you,” she says, “and you can eat it fresh, still warm from the oven… if you do just one eensy weensy little favor for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Pie Fic

Headcanon: Lo those many years ago, in Chateau du Gumby Girl, Dean and Lisa were snuggled up on her mattress, with her thigh flung over his hips and his forearm tangled up in her hair because she can never keep track of her hairbands. There’s also some casual boob smushing going on and a bead of sweat tickling Dean right in the hollow of his throat.

And then Lisa busts out with this: “Dean, you like pie, right?”

“I love pie,” Dean says fervently, and if this were a musical the strings would’ve started up right then (this is not a musical.)

“You know, I’m pretty good at baking pie,” says Lisa, and maybe she was going for casual but it came out kinda threatening? But Dean likes that so no problem. “I’ll bake a pie just for you,” she says, “and you can eat it fresh, still warm from the oven… if you do just one eensy weensy little favor for me.”

“What favor?” Dean asks, basically on autopilot because he’s getting hungry and there’s pie in his future.

“What’s your favorite kind of pie?” Lisa asks. “I can do cherry filling from scratch.”

“Then cherry’s my favorite,” Dean says. Cherry would’ve been his favorite anyway, but ‘from scratch’ is a mysterious and magical phrase when you’ve been raised on Spaghettio’s and diner food.

“Do you like flaky crust, or shortbread?”

“Flaky,” says Dean. He’s a traditionalist.

“Do you like ice cream on your pie?”

“I think the pie should speak for itself,” says Dean, and then immediately regrets it because what kind of idiot turns down ice cream?

“Okay, we’ll put it on the side, then,” says Lisa, and that sentence is probably 60% of the reason why Dean shows up at her front door nine years later.

“So, what do I have to do to get this pie?” Dean says, casually stroking her side, right where the rib cage starts to slope into her waist.

Lisa shifts herself up to look at his face. “Dean,” she starts, pauses, considers: “Handsome Dean. Sexy Dean.” She kisses him sly, and it’s hotter than either of them expect because there’s a patch of saltiness right below his nose that makes her gasp, and she accidentally grazes her teeth across his bottom lip, and Dean makes this little noise that—well, let’s just say that noise is about 60% of the reason why Lisa lets him in the front door nine years later.

“Adorable Dean,” she says. “Sweetheart Dean.”

“Now you’re scaring me,” Dean says. “What’s the favor, Lis? Just spit it out.”

Lisa bites her lip, glances away, musters up her courage. She’s also circling her index finger around Dean’s belly button but that’s not relevant.

“Dean,” she says carefully. “Have you ever heard of something called… pegging?”

.

.

.

Spoiler: Dean gets the pie.


End file.
